A Thousand Years
by JackieFrost1234
Summary: Jackie gazed up at Aster with unsure eyes, but he only smiled gently. "Don't be afraid," Aster whispered, running a thumb across her bruised cheek caused by her father. She smiled back, never noticing the vine that crawled from beneath the male's feet, curling around a pink flower... Human&Spirit Bunny/Fem! Jack. Modern times. WARNINGS: Abuse and mild cursing! Summary sucks!
1. Chapter 1

_Awaken_

**Hope you all like and review!**

* * *

_Ah don't rememba 'ow Ah died, or if Ah even did die? _

A male laid in the middle of the forest, shirtless revealing his toned, muscular torso and toned skin, and his raven colored hair shot forward in jags, Slowly, green emerald eyes cracked open, gazing tiredly up at the moon that hung like a light bulb for all creatures. _All that Ah know is that mah name is E. Aster Bunnymund. Well- at least that's wha' the moon told meh..._

He smiled slightly, feeling comforted by its warm, guiding light. _But 'ow in the 'ell did Ah end up 'ere? _Gazing around at his surroundings in wonder, Aster noticed a dim light through the pine trees and squinted his eyes. It looked to be a light that probably led to a small town or city. Either ways, he took his chances and walked through the trees, feeling the branches brush and tickle his bare skin. Once the clearing was easy to see, he found that he was most certainly correct.

_'Welcome to Burgess,'_ a big green sign read with bold white words. The young man stumbled out onto the street like a stressed baby deer with no mother, and suddenly felt an overwhelming wave overcome him. Before he knew it, he collapsed in the middle of the road. Eyes dropping slowly, he could see two headlights of a car coming his way, but could not even move. The last thing he knew was darkness.

_Damn..._

* * *

Green emeralds cracked open once more, to see a blurry vision of a blue wall designed with snowflakes and white swirls, and a open fire place. He blinked twice, a little faster, to lose the blur in his eyes till all seemed crystal clear. "Mah God," he groaned, sitting up, only to receive a sharp pain in his head. "Ah!" he hissed, cradling his forehead.

"I wouldn't do that, sir," a meek, soft feminine voice, barely a whisper spoke.

Aster shot his head to the right, to see a young girl sitting feet away on a chair; the shadows swept over her figure so that all he could see were dim ocean blue eyes and white flowing hair. "Um~... Who are yew?" he asked. There was a silence for a second before the girl responded, "I'm not sure if I can trust you enough to tell you my name."

"Well, Ah don't know why ya had the trust to pick meh from the street," Aster shot back.

"What else was I supposed to do? Let someone else run you over?"

"..."

"Exactly."

Suddenly, the chair moved back as she stood on her feet and walked out the shadows. Aster expected her to be unfortunate looking, but what he got was the complete opposite. Her skin was a pale, yet milky color, and her hair was a flow of white. She looked... Beautiful. Aster's eyes just couldn't seem to stay in place as they wondered down to her chest._ What am Ah doin'?! _

"Hey! Hotshot, my face is up here," the young girl said, knocking Aster out of his daze.

He looked up to see Jack with a awkward look as if she was asking, 'What the hell where yo looking at?' He blushed a deep red, having loss for words. Jackie shook her head with a roll of her eyes. "Whatever, hey , are you thirsty?" she asked in a rude tone. Aster did feel parched and nodded. The white haired woman walked to a table beside the bed and grabbed a cup of water.

Stepping back a few steps, she reached her arm out as far as t could go, handing Aster the glass. The young man didn't know why she was so insecure at the moment. She probably liked space.

The Aussie took gulps of the cool refreshing water and set it back down on the drawer, noticing the cautious in the others eyes. "Mah name is Aster by the way. Jus' thought ya might want ta know," he exclaimed, "can Ah at least have yer name? Ah promise Ahm safe." The girl stared as if she was trying to read his mind, and after moments of silence, she made a gruff noise and ran a hand through her hair.

"My name is Jackie Overland Frost."

_Jackie? Hm, that name sounds... Amazing, _Aster thought to himself. "Oh. Um, Jackie, may I know where Ah am?" he asked. "You're at my place," she replied. Aster nodded in understanding and stood off the bed. To this, Jack grew alerted and slowly reached for a nearby stick that leaned against the wall. Aster held up his hands to show no harm and reached beside her to click on the lamp.

"Easy there. Ah won't hurt ya."

"How do I know that?"

"Because Ah promise. You basically save meh so Ah have no right ta harm ya."

Jackie's muscles relaxed a bit and she barely lowered the stick. "Good. Now do ya trust meh?" Aster asked. Jack furrowed her eyebrows. "Not much. Barely." Suddenly, Aster spotted a spider crawling to her side and his eyes went wide. A black widow. "Uh... Jackie," he said shakily.

"No! I'm not putting the stick down!"

"No, but Jackie!"

"No!"

The spider crept closer till it was inches away from brushing against her hood. Aster, afraid for her to be poisoned, took action. He stepped in to kill it, but Jackie took it as if he was trying to kill her instead. Her breath hitched and immediately, she raised the stick up and smacked it at the back of Aster's head. The Aussie immediately dropped down like a bag of potatoes.

_"Damn," _Aster groaned, before shutting his eyes, allowing darkness to consume his sight.

* * *

**May I continue? REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

_It's too complicated to tell  
_

**You guys never fail me! I love you all so much!  
**

**Disclaimer~**

* * *

Green emeralds open once again for the third time, but this time they knew where they were. Aster sat up with a groan, rubbing the knot on his noggin. "God..." He hazily looked around the room until he could see Jack at the foot of the bed with arms folded, the stick in one hand. "What... The hell... Was Tha' fer?!" the Aussie demanded. Jack shrugged.

"I warned you that if you tried to harass me I was gonna help you use your head."

"Ferst of all, you didn't tell meh shit, second, Ah was tryin' ta keep a spider from killin' ya! And right now, Ahm havin' second thought abou' tha'"

Aster then felt that one arm was in the air and tried to place it down, only to figure out that he couldn't. "Huh?!" He glanced up to see that his hand was duck tape to the wooden pole of the the headboard. "What the 'ell is this?!" Jack looked at him with a grin, like she was working on her poker face. "Just making sure that you don't do something very stupid," she said.

_She may be a beaut, but she is INSANE!... Or insecure. _

"Listen, Ah think we got off on the wrong foot, Shelia. Ah jus' woke up in the middle of a forest and then Ah passed out, you found meh, and now I'm here. Ah don't even know why I woke up there or 'ow Ah even got there. But Ah need ta find answers." Jackie raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips. "Hm? You do seem to have a good point. I guess I can let you go... But there is one problem," she struggled out.

"What's that?"

_"Jackie? You awake?!" _a gruff voice called from outside. Jackie jumped up. "Oh shoot! Son of a biscuit. Aster, I gotta hide you," she hissed. Quickly, she ran over to the Aussie and reached over with scissors... Her breasts in Aster's face. Immediately, Aster's face went a deep, deep red and he tried pulling away. "Uh, Jackie," he spoke like slush. Jackie gazed down t him with confused eyes. She didn't even notice what the wrong was. "What?," she whispered.

Aster tried to force out the words, but all that came out were slurs. Rolling her eyes, Jackie went back to trying to cut the tape; her movements caused her breasts to shake a little. _God, I never thought I would ever be in this position, _Aster thought, purely stunned. His eyes just couldn't move from their attractions. Finally, after nerve shaking, and heart racing moments, Jackie finally cut Aster free and moved way.

While her back was turned, Aster turned around and fanned himself with his hand, praying: _God, forgive me! But that was amazing! _"Okay," Jackie said, grabbing Aster by the wrist and pulling him towards the closet. "Um, what are ya doin'?" Jackie pushed him inside and took a deep breath, secretly grabbing the stick. "Sorry," she squeaked.

Before Aster could think, she again, thwacked him in the head; he went slumped on the closet floor, his back leaning against the wall.

* * *

Jackie quickly ran downstairs to see man with messy short-shaved hair, wearing a grey muscle shirt and dirty pants, and had tattoos curling around his arms. In his hand, a shot of whiskey settled. "What took you~so long," he grumbled, a slur in his voice. Jck stood a distance away, shuffleing her feet. She didn't dare herself to meet his gaze.

"I was getting dressed, Jason," she replied.

:What? So are your needs much better than mine? After I stay here and watch your ass?," Json growled, taking a drink from his cup. Jackie closed her eyes, remaining silent. _Crash! _The glass swung over her head, missing her hair by an inch and crashing to the wall. Fer shocked up the girl's spine, but all she had time to do was yelp when a hand connected with her face.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you, _bitch!," _her father roared. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" Jackie whimpered, shielding her arms above her self. Jason then grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to her feet. He yanked her inches from his face to where she could smell the alcohol in his breath. "You don't want to repeat the events from last time do you, Jakie sweetie?" he crooned, rubbing his thumb over the new formed bruise on at the corner of her eye.

Jack shivered at the thought and could still feel his touches on her legs and other parts. "No..." she whispered shakily. Jason shook her by the hair, causing her to muffle a scream. "Say that you never want to leave me," he demanded. "I never want to leave you," Jackie said barely a whisper. "Say it again."

"I never want to leave you," Jackie said a little louder.

"Again."

"I never want to leave you," she finally said clearly.

Jason grinned and pulled her to rub his nose against her neck. Tears dared to leak down Jackie's face as she felt his sinning breath on her skin. "Get to your room," Jason crooned, releasing her. Jackie didn't need to be told twice. With choked sob, she darted beck upstairs and into her room.

Once she knew she was safe, she walked back to the closet door and peeked through the keyhole to see that Aster was still unconscious, and opened the closet. "Aster?" she called. "Hm?," Aster moaned, not fully awoken.

"Aster."

"Hmm... Five more minutes. Look at the bunnies mum."

"Aster!"

"SEA MONKEY TOOK MAH MONEY!"

Jackie was startled by his outburst, but shook it off quickly. "Hey, you can come out now," she said gently for the first time. Aster looked at her with uncertainty. "Yew won't hit meh, will ya?" Jackie shook her head sadly and turned back to her bed. With a choke gasp she flopped down and began crying. 'No. I actually want to kill me," she croaked.'

Aster grew concern and stumbled out the closet. "Oi, you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just kill me already."

"Jackie, Ahm not gonna kill yew."

Aster sat a distance away from Jack- near the edge just in case she won't hit him or something- and watched her cry with sympathy. "Ya got somethin' ta tell meh?" Jackie shook her head, never moving her hands from her face. "Come on, spit it out," Aster pushed.

"It's complicated," Jackie whispered.

"Hey, yew don' think meh wakin' in the forest was complicated?"

Jack peeked from one eye and slowly, she removed her hands, revealing the bruise near her eye. Seeing this, Aster grew even more concerned. "Wha' happened?!"

"..."

"Jackie... Did someone... Hit yew?"

Jackie remained silent, then gave away and nodded. "Y-Yeah," she shakily breathed out. Rage grew inside of the other and he heaved a breath before standing up. "Where the 'ell is 'e?!-"

"No, Aster!-"

"No, you are leavin' do you understand meh?!"

"Aster, I can't leave," Jackie confessed. Aster stiffened. "And why the 'ell not, Jackie this man has no right to hit you," he exclaimed. "That man is my father," Jackie said. Aster went silent "Yer father... Did this to ya? Jackie, why would 'e hurt ya?"

"I can't explain it clearly-"

_Tap_

The two glanced at the balcony window from where the tap came. _Tap. _This time, they could see a small pebble hit the window and flying back. Aster had no idea who was the cause for this, but Jackie on the other hand, made a irritated groan. "Who is it?" Aster asked. Jackie looked at him with unamused eyes. "Mason... My ex-boyfriend," she muttered. Aster's eyebrows raised and he folded his arms.

_This is getting interesting._

* * *

**HA! You didn't see that coming... I think? I just wanted to twist your nerves. REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

_ One step closer  
_

**_Sorry, this should help! _**

Disclaimer~

* * *

Jackie walked to her balcony and gazed down to see a young man with blonde hair, dark green eyes, and wore a black leather jacket, and blue jeans. Aster had to admit that he wasn't bad looking as he thought. Jackie on the other hand, showed no amusement to his features. In fact, she looked pretty angered to see them. _So this was the Mason boy she's mad at?, _Aster thought.

"Jackie! I came to explain myself about last Saturday, since you didn't give me the chance to," Mason spoke.

Jackie didn't seem interested and hugged her jacket around herself to be a little more protected against the winter chill. "I'm listening, but whatever you say doesn't change the fact that I saw you _devouring _Ashley Willson's mouth- what, is tht another way you guys say _hello?_" she muttered.

_This is getting good, _Aster thought playfully.

"She kissed me first, Jackie-pie," Mason defended. "_Jackie-pie?__" _Aster snorted, completely histerical by the sweet name given to the girl that could kill him with a glare. "Oh shutup," Jackie whispered over her shoulder. She then looked back down at Mason with a 'are you serious?' smirk.

"She kissed you first? _Yaaawn! _That is such a cliche excuse, even for you to use. Either ways, I think it was _not _nice talking to you, so I'm just gonna go," she said.

She turned to see a stunned Aster, drooling over her direct sarcasm of breaking up. It made her more... Attractive. "Wow," he whispered. Jackie gave him a wink and looked back at Mason. "Bye-bye, _Masoneroni," _she hissed. Mason's eyes widened along with his mouth. "I told you to never call me by that name!" he complained, stomping his foot on the ground, which made Aster shake his head in shame for the young man. "Why is it tha' the men are the drama queens?" he whispered.

"Jackie, please babe I'm sorry," Mason said with a plead.

Jackie began to walk away. "Bye, Mason," she groaned.

"Jackie, I'm not leaving until you accept me back."

Aster rolled his eyes. _This guy is acting like s four year old!_ With a frustrated face, he pushed past the curious Jackie and looked down at Mason with a stern glare. "Oi! Ah think the Shelia said ta leave 'er alone buddy, so rack off!" he yelled...

He was surprised to see that Mason didn't even flinch or respond. Aster took that he was ignoring him and yelled for him to rack off again. Same results. _Okay, this is creepy! _

Jackie grew concerned and walked beside Aster, both looking at each other in question. "What are you looking at?" Mason asked below. Jackie looked at him in confusion and pointed her thumb to the Aussie. "You don't see him?" she asked. Mason raised an eyebrow. "See who? Jackie, no one is there?"

Aster began taking gasps of air in a sudden shock by the statement. "Aster, calm down," Jackie said sternly, yet in a fearful tone. Mason, seeing this, thought she was probably insane and walked away very slowly, thinking he should try to convince Jackie back some other time. "'E can't see meh! 'E can't see meh!"

"Aster easy!"

Aster grabbed the girl by the shoulders and shook her several times. "Why can't 'e see meh!" he yelled. Jackie looked straight into his emerald greens and squinted her own eyes in a sort of confusion. "I see you?" she whispered.

Aster's expression softened and he relaxed, releasing her shoulders. "This has um... Been a weird mornin' aye?" he chuckled. Jackie snorted. "Yeah. Hey... Thanks for standing up for me even though he didn't see you that is," she said. Aster rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a heat run to his face. "Uh, no problem, Ah mean... Ya don't deserve a drama king like tha' blowa," he replied with a cheeky smile. Jackie smiled back.

"You can say that again- and I'm supposed to complain."

Both bursted into laughter and once they were done, they went back inside and sat quietly on Jackie's bed, talking about things they been through; Aster, who only remember how he woke up in the mist of no where, could only tell her so much. Jackie was the one who actually had a life story.

Her mom and little sister died when the car drove into a frozen lake, and after three months her father became abusive since he used to beat her mother as well. Her whole childhood has been hell.

Aster looked away before Jackie could notice a tear that slipped down his face. Jackie had a tear slip past her eye as well and strangely, it began to snow. The two looked outside in wonder and then back at each other. "That's odd," she breathed out.

"Yeah? Very odd."

After a few more minutes of talking, Jackie had gotten a sleepy feeling and decided to lay back. Aster at first hesitated cuz he felt tired himself. Jackie, seeing this, offered him to lay inches next to her so the Aussie did. There, they laid till sunset, Aster once asking if he should put on a shirt, but Jackie...

Said "no" and snuggled her head onto his firm broad chest.

"You're warm," she crooned blissfully. The other chuckled shyly and slowly moved to get more comfortable. The rest of the day, they just stayed like that; Jackie soonly closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat as it created a metronome of lively thumps to her ear. Two hours later, she had finally fallen to slumbers hold, but Aster stayed awake to just stared down at hear peaceful face. She looked less dangerous when she was asleep. She looked like an angel.

Maybe she was.

As not expected, the young man found his eyes slowly lowering and lowering till they closed. His mind drifted into sleep, but the thing was... He didn't want to go to sleep.

But he did.

Minutes after they had fell into a deep sleep, a strand of golden- what seemed to be sand- swirled above both heads and formed pictures. Aster's had two figures, a boy and a girl dancing gracefully together on ice. It was Jackie and him. Jackie had a different one. It was her flying over the gold clouds, holding a certain Aussie as they soared. The two dreamers smiled in their sleep, Jackie snuggling a bit more on Aster's chest.

Suddenly, a dark figure of a black haired boy, the age of Aster, arose from underneath their beds. "Aww, it always disgusts me to see two lovebirds together in one bed," the grey skinned boy crooned. His yellow dim catlike eyes landed on Jackie, and immediately widened a bit in amazement by her beauty. "Oh and look at her!" he chirped in a whisper. Traveling by shadow till he was now at Jackie's side, he pricked gently at her dream then stood straight. "Isn't she just so precious. Oh, that little bruise is ruining her reflection. You picked a good one, man. She's so full of hope and wonder... I think she would look even more beautiful if she had one more thing... A touch of _fear_." With a poke at the golden sand, Jackie's dreamed turned black. The fun image of her and Aster flying turned into a nightmare with Aster falling from her hands and a silent scream of 'Aster!' coming from her dream figures mouth as black hands gripped her from no where.

Pitch smiled as the girl's face scrunched in her sleep and small whimpers escape her soft lips. Her nightmare suddenly formed into a small black horse like Pitch intended it to, but this one surprised him... This one had small frost designs on its gritty surface which reflected perfectly off the moonlight peeking through the window.

"Why, this is very interesting."

Pitch looked at Aster's dream and shrugged. "I will let you keep dreaming pretty boy... Because that's the closest you'll get to having..."

Pitch ran his slender fingers gently through Jackie's hair. "My queen..."

With a cackle, the shadow teen disappeared with the nightmare, leaving Jackie whimpering in her sleep.

* * *

**Do you guys LOVE the teen Pitch idea? The Mason idea? The nightmare?! REVIEW for inspiration! **


End file.
